Dad and Father
by Wildmuttpuppy
Summary: Ben and Rook have been together for a while now, but when Ben starts getting sick the two boyfriends are in for the biggest surprise of their life. Warning: Mpreg, and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost a whole year since Ben and Rook started dating. A whole, WONDERFUL year they spent together. Only today wasn't very wonderful for Ben. At Plumbers H.Q. Max Tennyson was currently looking for his grandson, who was suppose to be on patrol with Rook hours ago. Max spotted Rook and walked up to him. "Have you found Ben yet?" Rook shook his head. "I am afraid not Magister. I just got off the phone with your daughter-in-law and she confirms Ben leaving to come here."  
A Plumber walked past them and over heard the conversation. "You guys are looking for Ben? I saw him almost an hour ago." Max and Rook turned to the Plumber in surprise, Max was the one to speak up. "Do you know where he went?" The plumber gave a concerned look and pointed down the hall. "My guess is the bathroom, he looked like he was going to hurl when he rushed past me."

After thanking him Rook and Max rushed for the bathroom. When they reached it they could hear someone vomiting in one of the stalls. Rook walked up to it and knocked on the door. "Ben are you feeling alright?" "Y-yeah, just an upset stomach." He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm his gut only to start dumping the rest of his breakfast in the toilet. After five more minutes of this Ben flushed the toilet, got out of the stall, and washed his face and mouth in the sink. "Ugh, either of you got mouth wash? I got a nasty after taste stuck in my mouth."  
Max placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Maybe he should have Blukic and Driba take a look at you. I don't want you getting sick while on a mission." Ben rolled his eyes. "Ah come on Grandpa. I'm perfectly fine, I probably just had to much chilly fries last night." Max just crossed his arms and gave Ben a stern look. "...Okay okay fine!"

After running some tests, Driba was writing down notes. "So you've been getting sick all morning, have you noticed anything else strange?" Ben, who had his boyfriends arms around his shoulders, thought for a minute. "Well, last night I actually ate my mom's Cooking. I normally avoid eating tofu but it actually didn't taste so bad. I felt pretty tired all day yesterday and the day before, my head has been killing me too." Driba wrote all that down "Oh my." Blukic looked over his shoulder. "I think we should call him."

Rook looked at them confused. "What is wrong with Ben?" Driba scratched his head. "We're not sure, but Azmuth told us if Ben had any of these symptoms we should call him right away. But I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." Blukic, of course, disagreed. "I think they should be worried." "BLUKIC!" Rook and Ben looked at each other worried. Max rubbed Ben's head. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm positive you'll be fine."  
About an hour or so Azmuth teleported to earth, and is looking over Driba's notes. "So how long have you been feeling like this Ben?" "Uuuh, a few days? Are you going to tell me what's wrong with me or not?" Azmuth gave Ben an annoyed look. "Be patient, I just need to do something before I do. Tell me, where are your parents, cousin, and her boyfriend?" Now Ben was really confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me Ben." "Uh, my Dad's at work, my Mom's at home, Kevin's probably at his garage, and Gwen's probably in school right now." Azmuth nodded and pulled out his teleporter, after pressing a few buttons on it Ben's parents, Gwen, and Kevin, appeared in the room. Ben's Mom and Dad looked around in shock. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Both parents turned to their son, Sandra walked up to Ben and gave him a quick hug. "Ben is everything okay? When Rook called I got worried."

Carl looked around the room rather confused. "How did we get here?" "That is actually my doing Mr. Tennyson." Everyone turned to Azmuth. Gwen seemed rather annoyed. "This better be important, I was in the middle of a test when you zapped me here, and it's good to see you Ben." Gwen gave Ben a quick side hug when Azmuth cleared his throat. "I assure you this is very important. Some of you may know about how Ben's been feeling ill lately. I feel it's best for all of you to hear about this so you don't have to go through so much drama." Azmuth looked at Ben. "You might want to sit down." Ben just rolled his eyes and sat down on an examination table. Kevin was starting to get impatient. "So what the heck is wrong with Ben?"

"I'm getting to that. Benjamin Tennyson, you're pregnant."

Everyone's jaws dropped while Ben's face drained of color. "Wha- Bu- I-I- HOW?!" "It's a setting I put in the omnitrix. I was going to tell you when you were older, but apparently your teenage urges got the best of you." Kevin, now over the shock, was trying very hard not to laugh. Ben's Dad didn't seem to happy about this. "Why would you do something like that?!" Azmuth was remaining totally calm during this. "It was a contribute to science, child birth is the one thing that separated human males and females apart since the beginning or time."  
Gwen looked at Ben in shock. "Wow, I never expected to become an aunt this soon." Kevin snickered. "Yeah, nice move Tennyson." Ben threw his hands in the air. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!" Sandra cleared her throat. "So um, do I dare ask about the father?" Everyone turned to look at Rook, who was smiling nervously. "If I would have known this would happen, I would have made sure we had protection."

Azmuth walked over to Ben. "Now that you all know, I need to do one more thing before leaving." He walked up to the omnitrix, opened it up, pushed a few buttons, and closed it. "There, the onmitrix is now locked." Ben looked at him in shock. "Ah what?! But how am I suppose to go hero?" Azmuth shook his finger at him. "You didn't think I'd let you fight while you're carrying precious cargo now did you? Untill the baby is born you are not allowed to fight what so ever."  
"But that's going to be nine months!" Azmuth started turning on his teleporter. "Not my fault you and your Revonagander boyfriend didn't use protection. So long." And with that, he was gone. Ben hid his face in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening." Rook rubbed his boyfriends back, trying to help him feel better. "Do not worry Ben, I will be with you every step of the way."

Ben looked up at Rook and smiled, he nervously turned to his parents."Soooo..." Carl and Sandra looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. Finally Ben's Mom sighed and spoke up. "Well one thing's for sure, I'm not leaving you home alone for a while. But, I was hoping to be a grandmother someday. Aparently that someday is going to be really soon." Ben's Dad rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if your Mom's okay with it then I am too."  
Gwen smiled "If the kid's a girl then I hope you're going to name her after me Doofus." Ben laughed while Max patted his shoulder. "I never thought I'd be around long enough to become a great grandpa, and have fun explaining this to your parents Rook."

Rook gulped, already picturing how furious his father will be about this. "Yes, that will be quite eventful..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't get why I couldn't come with you to Revonnah to tell your parents." Rook sighed at he listened to his boyfriend over the radio speaker. "Your grandfather told you no space travel while you are pregnant. It could have negative effects on the baby." Ben, who was chilling out on his bed, groaned. "But I'm so bored! No one will let me do anything! My mom won't even let me leave the house without someone with me."  
"Well with the omnitrix locked you are left defenceless. She does not want you getting attacked without some form of help." Ben sighed and stared at the ceiling. "So how did your family take the news? Did your Dad blow up? And before you ask, yes it's an expression." Rook nodded. "Ah, my Father was not pleased at all, but after my Mother talked to him he accepted it. Young One was very excited to become an uncle. They are planing on coming to Earth When the baby is due."

Ben smiled at that, the a question popped up. "What are we going to name the kid anyways?" Rook thought that over for a minute. "Well I do not mind naming it after Gwen if it is a girl, but I am not sure about the name if it is a boy." Ben shrugged, even though Rook couldn't see. "Yeah, me neither. We'll probably think of something at the last minute."  
"So how have you been feeling today?" Ben sighed and rubbed his stomach."Okay ish. I had pancakes and a leftover smoothie for breakfast, threw that up, fell asleep while watching Sumo Slammers, and my Mom found a few boxes full of all my baby stuff. She said you and I can look through them later when you get back." Rook smiled. "That is very kind of your Mother."

"Yeah but I think she's getting a little ahead about this. She's already talking about babyshowers." Rook looked at his radio in confusion. "Is that some form of celebration when you bath the baby?" Rook could hear his boyfriend laugh. "No dude it's when you throw a party and buy the parents things for the baby." "Then why do they call it a shower?" Ben thought for a moment. "I have no idea, I'll have to look that up later. Hurry back soon okay Fuzzy Butt? If I'm going to suffer through all the throwing up and hormones I want you by my side."

Rook chuckled. "Do not worry, I will be there in a few hours. Hang ten Ben." Ben resisted the urge to facepalm. "Hang tight. Love ya." "Love you too." After that the two boys hung up.

A few hours later Ben and Rook were digging through a few boxes labeled "Ben's Baby Clothes/Toys". Rook held up green footy P.J.'s "Was green always your favorite color?" Ben shrugged while he stuffed his hand in the toy box. "My mom thought I looked cute when my clothes matched my eyes." He pulled out a clown doll and immediately dropped it. "JEEZ! Why do I have that?!" Rook picked it up. "No wonder you developed a fear of clowns. This doll has a rather creepy smile."  
Ben grumbled and stuck his hand back in the box. "You have my permission to use that thing as target practice." Ben pulled out another doll, this time it brought a smile to his face. "Oh I remember this one, Grandpa Max gave it to me." The doll in his hand greatly resembled a Galvan wearing a space suit. "I use to call it a frog from the moon." Rook chuckled. "How cute."

After looking through the boxes a little more, they decided to take a break. The two Plumbers were sitting on Ben's bed while watching T.V. , Ben was using Rook's chest as a pillow. "Your armor is surprisingly comfortable. No wonder you wear it 24/7." Rook smiled and put his arm around Ben. "I have no idea what 24/7 means, but thank you." Halfway through the show they were watching Rook noticed Ben lightly snoring and snuggling up to Rook to stay warm.

Not wanting him to get cold Rook grabbed a near by blanket and put it over his love and gave him a kiss on the head. Not long after Rook fell asleep with Ben in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been nearly three months now, and Ben was already developing a baby bump. Not wanting the public finding out about this he started wearing bigger sweatshirts so it won't be very noticable. Right now he and Gwen were at the mall window shopping for baby supplies. "Ben I get that you're a little embarrassed about the whole baby thing, but is this really necessary?"

Ben currently had his hood up, a hat, and sunglasses on. "Yeah because I don't want a bad guy, or the media jumping me.I've been gone for months, people have been wondering where I am." Gwen just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Doofus, I doubt anyone really cares." "WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?" Both cousins turned to the mall display window with a large T.V. playing Harangue Nation. "Has he deserted the earth to go live with his cat boyfriend oh his planet? Or has he simply just quit the hero work and hide from the people who threaten him?" Ben glared at Gwen. "You doubt anyone cares huh?"

Gwen threw her hands in the air. "Well that's Harangue, what do you expect? Especially after you turned him into THAT. What kind of alien is that anyways?" Ben smiled and shrugged. "No idea, but it was worth it. Dude needs to shut his trap." Gwen nodded in agreement. "So what color do you want the baby's bed in? Green?" Ben thought it over. "Eeeeh, maybe. But I don't want everything to be green. Maybe blue, That's Rooks favorite color."  
Gwen gasped excitedly. "You should so paint the babies room green and blue. Maybe a dark blue ceiling and planet stickers all over it." "That sounds like a lot of work." Gwen giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be an aunt. I really hope it's a girl." Ben chuckled. "Yeah, well if it is then your having "The talk" with her." Gwen laughed. "Fair enough."

Later the two stopped to eat at a small Mr. Smoothies, Gwen brought their order to the tabel Ben was sitting at. "Sorry, they're out of Chilly so they could only give me regular fries. Want me to get some ketchup?" Ben shook his head. "Nah, I'll just improvise." Ben took the cover off his smoothie cup, dipped a fry in it, and stuck it in his mouth. "Mm, not bad." Gwen simple stuck her tongue out. "Gross." "You think this is gross, then don't get pregnant. I actually ate grandpa's cooking!" Gwen cringed at that. "Oh yeah, I am definitely adopting. So how has the pregnancy been treating you?" After swallowing another fry Ben answered. "Fine, the vomiting has calmed down a little, but now my feet are starting to swell up, and my food cravings have been getting stronger."

"And the mood swings?" Ben bit his lip remembering how he snapped at poor Rook this morning. "I don't want to talk about that, and remind me to apologize to Rook later." "Noted. Hey didn't your Mom get you a book about pregnancy?" Gwen held back a laugh when her cousin shuddered. "Oh my God don't remind me. I got to the part about birth and I wanted to burn that book! This is going to hurt way worse then any injury I got." "Lets not forget who's the one who got themselves pregnant in the first place." "Shut up Dweeb."

Later that night Rook and Ben were sound asleep in bed (As long as they behaved Ben's parents let Rook stay to be with him.) Ben slowly started to wake up, feeling thirsty. So he quietly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass cup and started to fill it up with water when.  
"Hello Ben."  
Ben gasped and dropped the cup in the sink. He turned around in shock. "Psyphon!" Psyphon stood in front of Ben, pointing his lazer gun at him. He took one look at Ben's belly and smirked. "So my little birdy was right. Which means you're locked out of the omnitrix." "How did you get in here?!" Psyphon smirked. "It's not that hard teleporting into someones home Tennyson. With your parents locked in their room, nothing can stop me from destroying you!" "If I may interrupt."

*ZAAAAAAAAAAP!*

Psyphon collapsed on to the ground, twitching after being tazed by Rook's proto-tool. "You will not lay a filthy claw on my boyfriend or our child!" Rook quickly rushed over to Ben and gave him a hug, Ben gladly returned the embrace. "Man it's a good think Psyphon didn't know you were here." Rook nodded in agreement. "Very, go let your parents out of their room. I will keep an eye on Psyphon." Ben quickly went for his parents room while Rook cuffed Psyphons hands behind his back.  
Not long after Plumbers were at Ben's house taking Psyphon into custody. Max was checking with his family to see if they're alright. Of coarse Ben was complaining. "I knew locking me out of the omnitrix was a bad idea! He was this close to blasting me to pieces and I couldn't even get away!" Sandra placed her hands on her sons shoulders. "Ben calm down. Everything's fine." Max patted Ben on the head. "She's right Ben, we'll put Psyphon in heavy lockdown. He won't be getting out for a long time. How about you go back to bed. You look pretty tired Kiddo."

Ben groaned. "Fine, come on Rook." "I will join you shortly Ben, I wish to speak to your grandfather for a moment." Ben just shrugged tiredly and went back inside with his parents. Rook turned to Max. "Magister I fear that this was to easy, and Psyphon does not normally do something like this." Max nodded in agreement. "I know, I'll put up more security around the house. You just need to stay with Ben untill this is all over." "Yes sir." Rook turned to go back inside when Max stopped him. "And Rook, you're not on duty so you don't have to call me sir or Magister. Okay?"

"Yes Mag- Max."


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning, very strong language in this chapter and the next one. If you do not mind swearing, then read on.)

Nearly nine months have passed and Ben would be due very soon. Which was making him very nervous. Ben was currently chewing at his fingernails while he and Rook were checking over everything in the baby room. Ben used Gwen's idea and they painted the walls green and the ceiling blue. Rook was setting up a mobile of stars and planets over the crib. "It was nice of Gwen to get this for the baby. Was it not Ben?...Ben?" Rook looked over to his boyfriend, who was staring out the window while chewing away at his thumbnail. Rook walked over to him and put his arms around him. "Ben relax, everything is going to be okay. We are going to be great parents."

Ben stopped chewing on his nail and sighed. "I know, but what if something goes wrong?" Rook gently rubbed Ben's belly. "they said the baby was just fine during the last check up. You need to relax Love. Being stressed will not help." Ben gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know that too. One of the big reasons I'm nervous is because giving birth is suppose to hurt, A LOT."  
Rook chuckled. "If it will make you feel better you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Now let us hurry and finish up in here, my family will be here soon. Young one will be very excited to see you."Ben agreed and they finished up checking off everything. A few hours later Rooks family arrived at Ben's house. Young One rushed to his older brother and gave him a tight hug. "It is good to see you Blonko!" Young one then looked over at Ben and his face lit up like a christmas tree. "Ben 10! You are going to be a parent!, I cannot believe it!" Ben chuckled "That makes two of us."

Rook Da and Bralla walked up to the two boyfriends. Bralla gave them a quick hug and Da gave them both a hand shake. While Ben and Rook's families got acquainted (Rook and Ben's moms quickly got along well when they swapped recipes.) Young one was asking a million questions. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Ben shrugged. "we don't know, we decided we'd be surprised." "Is it normal for human males to have the child?" "Not really, but I'm not exactly a normal human if you haven't noticed." Young One laughed at that. "What do you plan on naming it?" "We're planning on naming it after my cousin Gwen if it's a girl. We're not sure about a boy name though." Young one looked at Ben's belly, then back at Ben. "Can I feel your belly?" Ben smiled. "Sure." Carefully, Young one places his furry hand on Ben's belly. His tail started to wag happily. "I felt it kick!"

Rook Shar Looked over to her brother and his boyfriend. "So who will be the father? Blonko?" Rook gladly answered that. "We both are. We just decided that the child will call me Father, and Ben Dad." Ben nodded. "Yeah, I may have to push this thing out, but I don't want it calling me "Mommy"." Rook Shim asked a question this time. "Will you use Rook or Tennyson when you name it?" Ben and Rook looked at each other, they haven't really thought of that. Ben scratched his head. "Why not both?" Rook thought that over. "Rook Gwen Tennyson. That actually sounds good."  
"Yeah, has a nice ring to it." Shi paused for a moment. "...I do not hear ringing." Rook chuckled. "It is an earth expression little sister."

The baby was due any day now. Right now Ben and Rook are walking through H.Q. to meet up with Azmuth and Max to have a check up. Ben noticed some of the Plumbers giving him odd looks, mostly because it's not every day you see a very pregnant teenage boy walking around. Ben felt so awkward he just wanted to hid in his hoodie. Rook noticed his love felt uncomfortable so he put his arm over his shoulder. "Ignore them Ben. If they have a problem with it then they can just drink it up." Ben rolled his eyes and smiled. "Suck it up Rook." "Ah..."

*BOOOOOOOM!*

Rook shielded Ben with his body when the H.Q. started to shake. Alarms started blaring, red lights started to flash, and Plumbers started to rush around. "BOYS!" Rook and Ben looked up to see Max running up to them. "Grandpa! What's going on?!" "There's a prison break. Rook, get Ben out of here now! We'll call you when it's safe." Rook nodded. "Yes sir! Come on Ben!" Rook started rushing Ben out of there, halfway to the truck Ben cringed and grabbed his belly. "OW! SHIT! Man that was a hard kick!"

Before they could get any further a blast of energy barely missed them by a few inches. They both turned to see Bubble Helmet, Tummyhead, and Thunderpig pointing guns at them. Thunderpig snorted. "Aaaaaw, Ben Tennyson's gonna be a Mommy!" Rook grabbed his proto-tool and stood in fighting position. "Ben, stay behind me." Bubble Helmet laughed. "Aw come on, We just want to know if it's going to be a boy or a girl!" Rook gave them a death glare. "If you think you are getting near him then you are poorly mistaken-!"

"ROOK!"

Rook turned around and gasped when he saw Psyphon with his arm around Ben's throat and a lazer pointed at his head. Ben was desperately trying to pull the aliens arm off his throat. Rook quickly switched targets. "LET HIM GO!" Psyphon smirked. "Are you really going to risk shooting your pregnant lover?" He lowered his lazer and lightly poked Ben's belly, only for Ben to shout in pain. "AAH! FUCK!" Psyphon looked at him confused and annoyed. "I didn't even poke you that hard!" Ben just glared at him. "NOT YOU DUMB ASS!THIS THING IS KICKING HARD!"

Rook didn't know what to do, right now he wanted to blast Psyphons head off, but if he did Phyphon might shoot Ben. Before he could come up with anything Rook felt something hit his back then volts of electricity coursed through his body. He could hear Ben yell his name in fear when he hit the ground. Before he blacked out he saw the aliens that were behind him walk over to Psyphon and Ben, then, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rook, Rook can you hear me?" When Rook started to wake up he felt his head throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Max kneeling by him with Azmuth on his shoulder. When he remember what happened he gasped and sat up. "BEN! Where-?!" Max sighed. "They got him, I saw them teleport out of here with him." "BRALLADA!" Rook slammed his fist onto the ground, angry at himself. Azmuth cleared his throat.  
"Now now, getting angry isn't going to solve anything. I figured something like this would happen, so when I locked the omnitrix I also activated a tracker. It should tell you were he is." Rook sighed in relief knowing he'd be able to get to his love sooner. "Thank you Azmuth, I hope to find him as soon as possible. Ben being stressed already seemed to affect the baby." Azmuth raised an eyebrow. "How so?" "It started to kick him very hard constantly. So hard Ben swore in pain."  
"Oh dear." Azmuth started to look worried. "I don't think it was kicking. I think those were contractions."

"LET ME GO YOU JERKS! Once I can use the omnitrix again you guys are so dead!" Pysphon ignored Ben's threats and kept walking while Leim and Tummyhead dragged a struggling pregnant teenager with them. Once when they got where they were going they threw Ben into a small room, and activated the energy wall, locking Ben in the room. Psyphon grinned. "There, we're all set to go." "Go? Go where?"  
"We're going to meet up with my Master, he's very excited to see you Ben." Ben's eyes widened. "Vilgax?! Do I even want to know why?" "When I conformed that you were pregnant, he was hoping to take the poor child under his wing, after a horrible accident happened to it's mother." Psyphon laughed wickedly when he saw the look on Ben's face. "Guard the ceil! Make sure he doesn't escape!"

Liem and Tummyhead nodded and stood with their backs turned to Ben. "Well, I know I'm probably going to regret saying this, but things can't get any worse- OOOOW!" Ben leaned against the cold metal wall and slowly slid into sitting position. "Ah what the hell is with you kid?!" He suddenly felt his sweat pants get wet, making his eyes widen in horror. "Oh man you're not kicking are you?"

After teleporting Gwen and Kevin to H.Q., much to their annoyance before they found out what happened, They were all in the truck, now in ship form, heading for Ben's signal. Kevin looked at Gwen while she was filling a backpack with supplies "What's all that for?" "Just in case the medics don't get there soon enough. I've been studying about child delivery if we ended up in a tight situation like this."  
Rook sighed. "You won't have to worry about that if it wasn't for me." Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Rook it's not your fault. They ganged up on you. Don't worry, Ben and the baby are going to be just fine." Kevin looked at the tracking moniter and looked up. "I think Ben's signal is coming from there." Rook and Gwen looked up at where Kevin was pointing and saw a run down cargo ship.

Gwen slid the backpack on. "Okay boys, we just go in, find Ben, and try to get out of there before the baby's born." Kevin looked at his girlfriend. "And if we don't get out of there before that?" "Then you're going to witness the miracle of birth!"  
*BLAM!*  
The ship shook after getting hit with a lazer blast. Rook managed to steer out of the way to avoide getting hit again. "They have spotted us!" Gwen formed a sheild around the ship. "We need to find a way in fast." "Or we can make our own way in." Gwen and Kevin looked at Rook in surprise, a littled worried about what he's going to do next.

"OOOOOOW! OOOOOOOW! AH FUCKING OW!" Ben was yelling every time a wave of pain went through him. Liem was able to ignore it but Tummyhead was covering his ears. Ben took deep breaths while he was mentally praying that someone would come and find him soon, he couldn't take this pain much longer. Suddently the whole ship shook so hard Liem and Tummyhead fell to their knees. "Bwack! What was that?!" The face on tummyhead's stomach scowled. "I think something hit the ship." "Should we check it out?" "Are you kidding? Psyphon will kill us if we leave Tennyson unguarded!" Ben couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark. "Aw gee it's so nice you ca- AAAAAH! SON OF A BITCH!"

"I can NOT believe you did that." After Rook rammed his ship through the wall of the cargo ship, the left it as soon as the force field came up to hold in the oxygen. Gwen right now was chewing out Rook. "That was totally reckless!" "I know, but we need to get to Ben as soon as possible. I did not want to waste any time." Kevin scoffed. "Wow Ben is really rubbing off on you, ramming a ship is totally something he would do." "FREEZE!"  
The three of them turned around and saw Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, and Bug-Lite pointing lazer guns at them. Kevin touched the wall and absorbed the metal. "You wanna dance? Okay, let's dance!"

Ben was trying very hard not to scream, his throat was starting to hurt from earlier. When the wave of pain went away he took deep breaths and tried to relax. He heard some noise coming from somewhere in the ship. He tried to ignore it untill he heard a familiar voice. "Rook?" He listened closely, and sure enough that was Rook, the one person Ben desperately wanted by his side at the moment. "ROOK! ROOK I'M IN HERE! ROOOOOK!"

Rook managed to knock Bug-lite out when he heard Ben shouting. "BEN!" Kevin was currently in a wrestling fight with Thunderpig and looked at Rook. "Go! We'll catch up!" Rook nodded and took off towards the sound of Ben's voice. He reached the hall where Ben was and saw Liem and Tummyhead finally turn off the energy wall and were about to grab Ben. He turned the proto-tool to full power and blasted Liem, making him collide into Tummyhead and both of them hitting the wall. Knocking them out.  
Rook rushed over to where Ben was sitting and kneeled by him. "Ben are you okay?!" Ben grabbed Rooks hand and started to squeeze it so hard Rook thought it would break. "NO I AM NOT OKAY I'M IN A HELL OF A LOT OF PAIN! **GET THIS THING OUT!**" Rook tried There Thereing Ben to help him calm down. "Just hold on a little longer! Gwen and Kevin will get here soon." "to bad that won't save you." Rook looked up and saw Psyphon glaring daggers at them. He wanted to fight him but Ben wasn't about to let him go any time soon, so he used the shield setting on his proto-tool to protect him and Ben.  
"Stay back!" Psyphon chuckled. "Even if you manage to get away I'll just keep coming back you know. Over, and over again." "Not unless we have anything to say about it."  
*POW!*

Psyphon met metal fist to face, resulting him getting a bloody nose and possibly a broken jaw. He stumbled back and started shooting at Kevin, who held up his metal coated arm to protect himself from the blasts. Gwen jumped out from behind him and shot energy spheres at him. While she kept him busy Kevin pulled out a special device he grabbed before they left H.Q.. "GWEN GET DOWN!" Doing when her boyfriend said she got down on the ground. When Psyphon looked at Kevin his eyes widened in horror. "The Null Void gun?! NO!" Kevin smirked and turned it on. "Oh yes." Psyphon tried to grab onto something to prevent getting sucked into the Null Void, but his attempts were all in vain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" When Psyphon was gone Kevin turned off the gun "You were asking to go in there for a long time." He froze when Ben screamed. "**SOMEONE GET THIS FREAKIN THING OUT OF ME!**" Gwen quickly got up and rushed for her cousin. "Kevin, keep watch and make sure no one tries attacking us!" "Got it!"

Gwen got down on her knees and took the things out of her bag. "You ready Ben?" Ben took a deep breath and looked at his cousin nervously. "N-not really. But I don't really have a choice do I?" "No, sorry. Now when you feel the need to push do it as hard as you can, take deep even breaths, and don't hold anything in just scream as long as you want." Without turning around Kevin spoke up. "Isn't that what he's been doing for the past few hours since he got here?" "KEVIN LEVIN I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

For the next few minutes Gwen and Rook kept encouraging Ben while he yell bloody murder, and how he would kill Azmuth and Rook for this.  
Kevin's curiosity got the best of him and he turned his head to look at what was happening, only to see something he really didn't need to see and fainted. When they heard him hit the ground they all looked at him and Gwen rolled her eyes. "See, that's why I wanted him to be look out." "Remind me to laugh at him later when I'm not in so much pain- AAAAAAH! FUCK!"

Gwen held a towel in her hands. "Come on Ben! You can do it!" Ben panted hard while sweat and tears dripped down his face. "Oh GOD it really hurts!" Rook squeezed his boyfriends hand lightly with the hand Ben wasn't crushing the life out of. "It is almost over. Just one more. I know the universes greatest hero can do it." With the small boast of confidence from his boyfriend, Ben gave a hard push and screamed at the top of his lungs.

He sighed in relief and relaxed when he hear a tinny voice crying. Gwen wrapped it up in the towel and took a quick look."Aw, I was hoping for a girl." Ben tiredly looked at the bundle in his cousins arms. "It-it's a boy?" Gwen nodded and handed the baby to Ben and Rook. The little guy had fur just like Rook, the only difference is his stripes were dark brown instead of black, they could see his tail sticking out at the bottom of the towel, he had dark brown hair fuzz at the top of his head, and green eyes just like Ben's.

Gwen looked at her cousin and smiled. "Aw Ben, are those tears of joy in your eyes?" Ben quickly wiped his face with his hand. "Cut me some slack I just had a kid." Rook smiled and kissed Ben on the head. "He is beautiful Ben. So are you still going to kill me for getting you pregnant?" Ben laughed. "I'm to tired and my butt hurts like crazy right now. Maybe later. Come here you jerk." Ben pulled Rook down into a kiss on the lips, when they pulled apart Ben sighed and rested his head on Rook's chest. "I really needed that. And we are so not having another kid for a really long time." Rook chuckled.

"BEN!" The three teens looked up and saw Max rushing up to them with other Plumbers. "Don't worry the medics are-Oh..." Ben glared at him. "AND WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Once they transported Ben back to earth they meet up with Ben and Rook's family at a hospital in Undertown. In Ben's room Sandra was smothering her son with kisses. "Oh honey I'm so proud of you!" Ben managed to get his mom to stop. "Thanks Mom, and I am soooooooooooo sorry I made you go through that kind of pain."  
Rooks Mother was currently holding the baby in her arms. "It is worth the pain when you get a special gift like this young one." The door to the room opened and Gwen walked in with Kevin who was holding an ice pack on his head. Ben smirked. "You sure you're not going to faint this time Kev." "Watch it Tennyson. I saw something that has been burned into my brain and I can never get it out."

Rooks family looked at each other alarmed and confused until Rook told them it was an earth expression. Kevin took a look at the baby. "... He looks like a squishy ball of fuzz." Young One looked up at his older brother. "Can I hold him next? Please?" "I do not see why not." Rook sat down on Ben's bed and helped Young One on to his lap. Bralla carefully handed the baby to her sons. "Remember, support the head." "Okay Mother." Young one looked down at the little ball of fur in his arms. "I think he is smiling at me!... What is his name anyways?"  
Ben and Rook looked at each other. Da faceplamed. "You have not thought of a name yet?" Ben rolled his eyes. "Hard to think of a name when you've been kidnapped by aliens." Rook thought for a moment. "How about, Maxwell." Ben raised an eyebrow. "Maxwell?" "Yes, we were planning on naming him after Gwen if he was a girl. So why not name him after your grandfather?" Ben looked at the baby in Young One's arms and smiled. "Rook Max Tennyson, I like it." Max smiled "Aaaw, that's sweet boys."

Azmuth, who was standing on Max's shoulder, spoke up. "Alright, let the kid rest. He's been through a lot today." After one last kiss from his Mom and a pat on the head from his Dad everyone started to leave the room. "Hey Azmuth?" Max stopped while Azmuth turned to the new parents. "Yes Ben?" Ben held up his left arm while he held the Maxwell in the other. "When are you going to unlock the omnitrix?"  
Azmuth rolled his eyes. "When I know you won't do something reckless while you're still recovering. Good bye Benjamin, and congrats." After that, Ben, Rook, and the baby were the only ones left. Rook let Maxwell grab his finger with his tinny hand. "He has a strong grip, like you." "Oh come on dude, I didn't squeeze that hard." Rook held up the hand Ben held while Ben was giving birth, you could see the bruises under his fur. Ben laughed nervously. "Sorry." "It is fine."

Ben tiredly handed the baby to Rook and layed down on the bed. "Oh my God today was physical and mentally draining." Rook rubbed Ben's head and gave him a kiss. "Then you should get some rest, I will watch over our son while you sleep." Ben smiled, soon he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few weeks and everything was almost back to normal. With the exception of a human/Revonagander baby now part of the family. The media flipped out when they found out Ben had a kid, and of course some people said some pretty bad stuff, but Ben didn't really care. If someone said something bad about it to him while Rook was around that was like doing suicide. Rooks family went back home a week after little Maxwell was born.  
Now, the only problem, who was going to take care of the late night baby duty. Ben and Rook could hear the baby crying from the other room. Ben took a look at the clock and saw it was 1 a.m., he lightly kicked Rook. "Your turn Fuzzy Butt." Rook groaned. "He falls asleep faster when you do it." "Dude just go get him, I did it last time." Sighing in defeat, Rook climbed out of the bed and went for the baby's room.

About 5 or 10 minutes later Rook came back and got back in bed. Ben snuggled up to him while Rook put his arms around Ben and gave him a quick kiss. They were about to go back to sleep when- "Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!" Both boys groaned while Ben rubbed his face. "Oh my Gooooood!" "Your turn my love. I told you he falls asleep faster when you do it." "Shut up." Ben this time got out of bed and went for Maxwell's room. He picked Max out of his crib and tried to get him to stop crying. "Come on now little Max, it's okay. Okay we fed you, burped you, changed you, what else is wrong?" Ben thought over the stuff his mom told him, a small idea popped into his head. He could try singing, but he didn't know any lullabies. Well any song would do to make the crying stop.

"My best friend gave me the best advice He said each day's a gift and not a given right Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind And try to take the path less traveled by That first step you take is the longest stride"

Little Max looked up as Ben with curiosity in his eyes.

"If today was your last day And tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day"

Ben didn't really know why he picked that song, it just popped into his head and he started singing softly.

"Against the grain should be a way of life What's worth the prize is always worth the fight Every second counts 'cause there's no second try So live like you'll never live it twice Don't take the free ride in your own life If today was your last day And tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above That you finally fall in love If today was your last day"

Little Max yawned tiredly and his eyelids began to slowly close while Ben continued the song.

"If today was your last day Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars Regardless of who you are So do whatever it takes 'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life Let nothin' stand in your way Cause the hands of time are never on your side If today was your last day And tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above That you finally fall in love If today was your last day"

After Ben finished the song he gave Max a gentle kiss on the forehead, put him back in his bed and tucked him in. He watched as his little boy slept soundly. "You have a lovely singing voice." Ben nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Rook whisper behind him. "Shut up and go back to bed, we have work tomorrow." Rook simple chuckled while he and Ben went back to bed.


End file.
